1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers and, particularly, to a notebook computer which is capable of switching functionality when the display is rotated.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, people generally change a notebook computer into different functionalities, for example, logging off or shutting down, via a mouse or a keyboard. It is not always convenient for people.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a notebook computer, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.